


In Each Others Eyes

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Descendants Soulmate AUs [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: Everyone has heterochromia, where one eye is their natural eye colour, and the other is their soulmate’s eye colour. You always wondered how it was possible for someone to have eyes so blue, until you saw him for yourself.





	In Each Others Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third story in my Soulmate AU series.

You sighed as you brushed your {Y/H/C} hair in front of your vanity mirror in your dorm at Auradon Prep. It was the same routine every morning. You would brush your hair and spend a long time trying to decide if you should put in your contact lenses to make your mismatched eyes the same colour or not. You didn’t know why your eyes bothered you so much, everyone else’s was the same. One eye was your own natural eye colour, while the other apparently matched your soulmate’s. Maybe that’s what bothered you? The fact it reminded you of the fact you had yet to find them? You’d have thought someone with eyes so blue they were almost clear would be easy to find, and yet nobody you have ever met even came close. You were beginning to think they didn’t exist, or worse, was already dead.

Shaking your thoughts from your head, you put down your brush and let your hand linger over your contacts, before deciding to not bother with them today. You knew nobody would even bother saying anything, most of them were all dealing with the same thing. Checking that you had no fly away hairs, you got up and went to pick up your bag when there was a knock on your door.

“{Y/N}? Are you ready?”

Chuckling to yourself you went over and opened the door.

“Morning Evie,” you smiled.

“New kids coming today. Don’t worry about your school stuff you’re helping me show them around,” she grinned, not even saying hi.

“Wait, what? What new kids?”

“I don’t know. Ben just asked me to find someone to help me show them around, and I immediately thought of you. I know you’ve been bored lately, so I thought a distraction might be good.”

“Thank you Evie,” you smiled, hugging her. “It might be fun. Who knows maybe we’ll have someone else to help us with all our dresses for the Halloween party?”

“We can only hope,” she chuckled. “We’re already so far behind and it’s only September.”

“We’ll get them done. We always do,” you smiled. “So, when are we supposed to be meeting these new kids?”

“In about 10 minutes, I think.”

“We’d better get going then.”

You hooked your arm around Evie’s and walked out of your room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Uma, Gil, Harry, Dizzy and Freddie Facilier were all sat in the back of the limo taking them to Auradon Prep. Dizzy was sat bouncing nervously, Freddie was sat just shuffling a deck of playing cards in her hands, Uma and Gil were talking about all the things they were hoping to do, Harry was sat ignoring everything going on around him and was looking out of the side window.

To say he hadn’t been keen to go Auradon would be an understatement. Harry felt like it was just a step back in his ultimate goal of being a successful pirate captain like his father, but Uma has said that the only way she would go was if both Harry and Gil went with her. Gil obviously jumped at the chance, because it meant he’d be free of his annoying twin brothers and he’d hopefully find the girl of his dreams.

Harry had rolled his eyes when Gil had started talking about finding his soulmate. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe in soulmates, it was hard not to when every time he looks in a mirror he’s met with two different coloured eyes, it was more the fact he had resigned himself at a fairly young age that he will never meet his supposed soulmate.

Harry was broken out of his thoughts when the limo came to a sudden stop. After a few seconds the door was opened by the driver. Dizzy got out first and judging by the excited squeals Harry could hear, Dizzy had found Evie. Freddie slinked her way out next, followed by Uma with Gil right behind her. With a sigh, Harry slowly slid out, keeping his eyes down as some obnoxious band started playing overly loud, preppy music.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Evie had rushed off with Dizzy as soon as she had seen the young girl. You knew from previous conversations with Evie that she saw Dizzy as a younger sister so you weren’t going to be too mad at her for ditching you to spend time with her. You were, however, going to be mad at her for leaving you to show the others around on your own. Ben had done his best to try and break the ice with them, but you still felt a little uneasy, especially around Freddie. Something about the daughter of Dr Facilier scared you.

As you showed them around the school, you couldn’t help but notice three things. One, Freddie was constantly shuffling the cards in her hands; two, Uma and Gil kept sharing secret little conversations; and three, Harry refused to look up or even acknowledge you or anything around him. You tried your hardest to be calm and friendly, but in the end you felt deflated and just about ready to give up.

“Well, these are the dorm rooms. Things have had a bit of a mix around lately, so Uma you have a room to yourself, as do you Freddie. Uma, room 232, on the right there… Freddie, room 238, a little further down on the right,” you said handing them their room keys. “Gil, you and Harry will have to share I’m afraid. Room… 227, directly opposite Uma’s room.”

Gil smiled and took the key from you.

“If you need anything you can ask Evie, Doug or myself. I’m literally right here,” you said tapping lightly at the door next to you. “Well that’s about it. All your bags should be in your rooms along with your school schedules and new cell phones.”

“Cell phones?” asked Uma.

“They’re just a way of contacting someone without having to go looking for them seeing as the school campus is huge… From here you can go as far as the Enchanted Lake, the forest, and down to the coastline…”

This seemed to catch Harry’s attention as he lifted his head slightly.

“Although it is a long walk, it is definitely worth it just to watch the sunset,” you continued. “Anyway, lunch will be available in about an hour, and the rest of the day is all yours.”

You watched as Freddie, Uma and Gil made their way to their rooms. You were just about to go into yours when you noticed Harry hadn’t moved.

“Everything okay Harry?” you asked.

Harry suddenly seemed to snap out of his thoughts and walked away, without a word. Sighing to yourself, you opened your door and walked into your room.

“Guess he’s just quiet,” you thought to yourself as the door closed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Over the following weeks Dizzy had been an absolute life saver for helping you and Evie with all the costumes for the Halloween party, even Freddie had offered to help a few times and you had been impressed with her eye for details. Unfortunately, being so busy meant you hadn’t seen much of Uma, Gil, or Harry, apart from the odd lunch together or helping Gil with homework. Harry still wouldn’t talk, or even look at you… not that it bothered you, or at least that’s what you told yourself. There had definitely been something about Harry that had intrigued you, and you found yourself thinking about him a lot, not that you were going to admit out loud.

“You do realise that the party is tonight and we still don’t have our costumes yet?” you asked, flopping down on Evie’s bed.

“Yes we have,” smiled Dizzy. “I finished them yesterday.”

“But I didn’t decide what I was going to be…”

“Your costume is already sorted,” grinned Evie, pointing to the rack of clothes in the corner of the room. “Red label.”

Getting up you walked over to the rack and began searching for a red label with your name on it. You eventually found it, your eyes going wide.

“Are you sure?” you gasped. “Don’t you think a zombie pirate is going to cause trouble with Uma and her friends?”

“It was Uma’s idea,” chuckled Evie. “Apparently she thinks you’d be the perfect person to make their trio a quartet for the evening.”

“Wait, what? I’m going as part of a group with Uma and her friends? Why? She never said anything to me about it.”

“If she had asked, would you have agreed?”

“Good point,” you sighed.

“It’ll be fun, besides you actually seem to get on with them…”

“Most of them,” you muttered.

“So what’s the harm in hanging out and having fun with friends?” Evie continued, not hearing what you said.

“I guess it could be fun,” you shrugged. “What have you two decided to go as?”

“My mother,” laughed Dizzy and Evie at the same time.

You burst out laughing too. Only those two could’ve come up with such a genius idea. The three of you continued to laugh and joke as you finished the last three outfits, all thoughts of what might happen that night soon forgotten.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Zombie pirates? Really?” Harry groaned as he looked at himself in the mirror. “A little… cliche don’t yeh think?”

“Oh lighten up grumpy gills,” chuckled Uma. “A party is just what we need. Besides, look how excited Gil is. You don’t want to ruin it for him, do you?”

Harry looked over to where Gil was finishing up his zombie make up, the goofiest grin Harry had ever seen on his face. Even Harry had to admit that being at Auradon was the best thing for Gil. Hell, he’d even admit that it was the best thing for Uma too. Harry just couldn’t find a way to be happy for himself… well there was one way, but he’d sworn to himself that he wasn’t even going to think about it.

“Fine,” he eventually sighed. “But the second some over-the-top preppy princess tries to make me dance with her, I’m outta there.”

“Deal,” smiled Uma. “Oh, put this on too.”

Harry looked down at the eye patch Uma was holding out for him.

“No way.”

“Do it!”

Harry groaned, his sense of duty to his captain still engrained in him even though they weren’t on the ship anymore, and snatched the eye patch from her hand.

“Perfect! Now I just have to knock for {Y/N}, cause she didn’t want to arrive on her own,” she grinned. “We’ll meet you two boys there. Gil, make sure he comes, okay? Do not let him slip away.”

“Aye aye captain,” Gil grinned. “Come on Harry, it’ll be fun.”

Harry just rolled his eyes. He didn’t see the point of going to some dumb party. He wasn’t going to enjoy himself….

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“You look amazing {Y/N}. You’d make a perfect pirate,” grinned Uma.

“Thanks,” you chuckled.

“One more thing,” Uma grinned holding out an eye patch.

“Really?”

“Trust me.”

“Fine,” you sighed, taking it from her. “At least it saves me wearing my contact lenses.”

You went over to your mirror and took your contact lenses out, before putting your eye patch on over your light blue eye.

“How do I look?”

“Perfect! Now come on, let’s go,” grinned Uma, pulling you out of your room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry leant against the wall, completely bored, waiting for Uma and you to arrive at the party. He still didn’t want to be here, although he had to admit Auradon sure knew how to throw a party. The music was pretty loud, but it wasn’t too bad. Gil definitely seemed to be enjoying himself. Harry tried to hide a smile as he watched Gil try to dance with one of the many girls who were trying to catch his attention, but watching Gil make a fool of himself was always something Harry enjoyed.

“Harry!” Uma called out as you and her made your way over to him.

You slapped Uma’s arm when you realised that she’d made yours and Harry’s outfits matched.

“Why do I look like the shorter version of Harry?” you hissed in her ear as you got closer to the broody pirate.

“Do you? I didn’t realise,” Uma smirked.

“What are you up to?”

“Trust me, you’ll thank me later,” she winked.

“{Y/N}!” Gil yelled, rushing over to hug you. “You look awesome!”

“Thanks Gil, you look… terrifying,” you chuckled.

“Come dance with me!” he said, pulling you away from Uma towards the dance floor.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It hadn’t taken long for Uma to steal Gil away from you, leaving you stood awkwardly with Harry. Neither of you were talking, or even looking at each other. You’d given up with your eye patch because it was starting to give you a headache and you span it around your finger in boredom. Eventually you had enough of the silence.

“Why do you hate me?” you asked.

“Neva said I did,” he shrugged.

“Well you barely talk to me, or even acknowledge my existance, so I figured you hated me and only pretend to tolerate me because I get on with Uma and Gil.”

“I don’t hate yeh.”

“Prove it,” you challenged. “One dance with me. If you can make it through one dance, I might just believe that you don’t hate me.”

“I don’t dance.”

“Liar. I’ve heard you’re a pretty good dancer. Gil told me you taught him everything he knows.”

The two of you look over to where Gil was attempting to slow dance with Uma but kept standing on her toes, which caused you both to laugh a little.

“Doesn’t mean I taught him everything I know,” said Harry. “Alright, I guess one dance won’t hurt, but only one, just ta prove I don’t hate yeh.”

“Deal.”

Harry held his hand out for you and lead you onto the dance floor. You couldn’t help but notice the grin on Uma’s face as she elbowed Gil and nodded in your direction, Gil’s face lighting up like a kid at Christmas. You tried to ignore them as you turned your attention to Harry. You lightly rested your hands on his shoulders as he held onto your waist, slowly swaying to the music.

“You’re definitely better than Gil,” you chuckled quietly.

“A seasick squid is better than Gil,” Harry chuckled.

“He seems to be enjoying himself though,” you shrugged.

“He and Uma fit in here.”

“What about you? Don’t you fit in here?”

“Honestly? This isn’t what I originally wanted. I didn’t want ta come here, I didn’t want ta fit in, I was just gonna ignore everyone and that’d be it until I could figure a way back to the Isle and to my original plan. I didn’t…,” Harry stopped himself.

“You didn’t what? I won’t tell anyone.”

“I didn’t want ta run the risk of fallin’ for someone that I wasn’t supposed ta cause they weren’t my soulmate and actually want to stay,” he confessed quietly. “But I did.”

“Oh,” you said, trying not to sound hurt.

“I tried not ta. I tried not talking ta her, I tried not even lookin’ at her… But just the sound of her voice drew me in like a siren. Thing is though,” he paused, sighing to himself. “I don’t think she even realises that I like her, and I’m too much of a… a coward ta tell her.”

“Well, you’re at a costume party where you can’t really tell who anyone is, so why not just talk to her tonight and see if maybe she likes you too?”

“What if she don’t feel the same?”

“Then you go back to being the flirty Harry I’ve heard about. The one that used to have every girl on the Isle wrapped around his hook,” you smiled.

“Yeh think that’d work?”

“No harm in trying,” you shrugged. “Besides I’m pretty sure any girl would be lucky to have your attention.”

“Any girl?”

“Yeah.”

“Even you?”

“Maybe,” you said, trying to hide a smile.

“Well maybe I’d like that,” said Harry, with a light laugh.

Without realising it the two of you moved a little closer until Harry wrapped his arms completely around you and you laid your head against his chest.

“One dance is up you know,” you said quietly.

“Hmm, I’m actually enjoying myself, maybe one more,” Harry chuckled.

You heard the distinct sound of a camera click and you looked over to see Uma and Gil grinning like idiots.

“We have an audience,” you chuckled.

“We could give them something interesting to watch,” smirked Harry.

“What do you…?” you stopped as you looked up at him. “No way…”

“What?”

Harry caught your eyes and his jaw dropped. Slowly he reached up and slipped his eye patch off. You were sure you heard Gil squeal but you were too focused on Harry, who’s look of surprise matched your own.

“Guess I shouldn’t have tried to avoid your eyes,” he quietly chuckled.

“I guess I shouldn’t have worn my contact lenses so often,” you chuckled back.

“Oh would you two just kiss already!” groaned Uma.

“Nah,” you both smirked, grabbing each others hands and rushing out of the party.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You and Harry were walking around the campus of the school, hand-in-hand. A few other people were outside so you silently decided to walk a little further and soon found yourselves down at the coastline.

“Yeh know,” said Harry, finally breaking the silence. “For a very long time I didn’t think I’d ever find the girl who’s eye matched mine. I’d literally given up hope.”

You lightly squeezed his hand.

“I just can’t believe yeh’ve been right in front of me for the last month and I neva realised it,” he chuckled slightly.

“It didn’t help that you ignored me,” you said, nudging him lightly. “I… I guess I had hoped it was you though.”

“Really?” Harry asked, stopping near the water and turning to look at you.

“Well, yeah. I mean, you’re the one guy in the entire school that… that I was drawn to. I’d ask Evie all the time what you were like when she knew you on the Isle, I’m pretty sure I’ve driven Uma and Gil insane too,” you chuckled, your cheeks glowing with a slight blush. “But when you didn’t want to even talk to me, I… I guess I thought I never stood any sort of chance of even being your friend, let alone your soulmate.”

Harry let go of your hand and walked a little closer to the water’s edge.

“I was such a fool {Y/N},” he sighed. “Just like I said in there, I pushed yeh away because I didn’t want to run the risk of falling for yeh only for yeh not to be my soulmate. That… that would’ve driven me even more crazy than I already am. Instead, I pushed away the only girl, other than Uma, that I have ever felt any sort of connection with.”

Harry turned back to you, holding his hand out to you. You smiled softly and walked over to him, taking hold of his hand again.

“There were so many times, when yeh’d sat with us at lunch or when I saw yeh helping Gil with homework, that I just wanted to tell yeh that I thought I was in love with yeh.”

“You could… you could say it now… If you want to….?”

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around you. You wrapped yours around his neck, your eyes not leaving his.

“I could always show yeh?” he smirked, dipping his head towards yours.

“Why yes you could,” you smiled, lightly running your fingers along the back of his neck.

You both leaned closer, your hearts racing, until your lips were just barely touching. Smiling softly Harry gently pressed a little closer to capture your lips. You felt like your heart would burst out of your chest as your lips danced perfectly against each others. You could feel Harry’s hand slowly sliding up your back to draw you closer to him. You let your eyes flutter closed as you savoured the sweet, but slightly salty, taste of his lips against your own. Neither one of you wanted to pull away but the need for air soon became necessary so you let your lips slowly part, but rested your foreheads against each other.

“I could definitely get used to that,” Harry panted softly.

“Me too,” you smiled.

You slowly opened your eyes, to be met with Harry’s closed ones, a look of pure bliss on his face.

“Open your eyes,” you whispered softly, almost nervously.

Harry slowly opened his eyes to meet yours. You both smiled when you saw that you now had both your own natural colour eyes, proving that you are definitely soulmates.

“I’ve always loved that eye,” Harry smiled, kissing the eye that used to be his blue colour, and making you giggle.

“You can look at it whenever you want,” you smiled.

That made Harry smile even more.

“Oh, and Harry?”

“Yes, my love?”

“I love you too,” you smiled, pulling him in for another breathtaking kiss.


End file.
